


Hey Cruel World

by decaf_death



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea where this is going, Padmé Deserved Better, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_death/pseuds/decaf_death
Summary: This is from her perspective, sort of how I think she felt perhaps? This is abstract so act accordingly.





	Hey Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you have a very good day!

I want to believe that it’s not too late for me  
But this world is cruel,  
And there are lies in the person beside you  
Worse than that, there are  
Truth’s that leak out between the cracks in the pavement  
Liquid suffering that oozes up from the bowels of the earth  
Like the liquid fire that claimed the seas as it’s own  
Parted them, conquered the sun and made life  
The conquest of the ancients  
Is the right to place our soles on the truth of the earth  
But Heaven and Hell are no longer only words  
And I’m not sorry for the things my hands have done  
The way you wrapped around me in the dark  
Or the way my fingers embrace one another in the clash  
Of teeth and nail and yell and hair  
I’m not sorry  
I’m not sorry  
And I'll never take it back  
You give me nostalgia for a time that hasn’t happened yet  
Or maybe I'm falling in love with the absolute wretchedness of true love  
Maybe I'm still watching the people far down below from the city window  
We have no control over who lives long enough to tell our story  
And inmates are not to be told the dates of their execution  
In this world, black maids still scrub at the stains of slave ships on mahogany floors  
This world is an injustice  
This world is cruel  
This world is dark water  
But I want to believe that it’s not too late for me.


End file.
